1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a DC/DC converter and an electric generating system using a solar cell having the same, and more particularly, to a DC/DC converter generating electricity using sunlight and an electric generating system using a solar cell having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a power demand is suddenly increased, the expansion of power infrastructures has emerged as a very important issue. In the case of the power demand, standby power becomes insufficient due to the sudden increase in power load used at a specific season, a specific time, such that accidents such as power outage may occur.
As a result, in order to prevent the occurrence of the above-mentioned problem, various attempts to expand power infrastructures, limit the use of power, or the like, have been conducted. As one of these attempts, a method of using a photovoltaic cell (PV), which is an infinite clean energy source and be used with a domestic semiconductor technology has been in the limelight.
Meanwhile, an electric generating system using a solar cell includes a plurality of solar cell modules each having power converters mounted on the backs thereof. Each power converter is configured to include a DC/DC converter, a DC/AC converter, and a control device that controls the operation of the converters.
Among others, the DC/DC converter includes a snubber device that clamps voltage spike generated from a switching device. The snubber device is operated during the turn-off of the switching device to reduce voltage applied across the switching device, thereby clamping the voltage spike.
However, since the existing snubber device is operated during a low-voltage period in utility line which the snubber device is not heavily affected by the voltage spike, the switching loss and the conduction loss of the snubber device may be increased.
Therefore, the overall efficiency of the electric generating system using a solar cell may be degraded.